cputheimperialrepublicfandomcom-20200214-history
June Offensive
|- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Belligerents |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"| CPU *Canterbug Regiment *21st SCS Battalion *2nd Training Office Battalion | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| NKA *Scorpia *Elite Forces Justice Gang *JG Militia |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Commanders |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"| FM Shaun Seah GEN Kiran Prabakaran LTG Benjamin Woo # COL Joel Teo | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| LR Jeff Kok MR Alexander Goh OFF Abdullah Syed CM Chai Shang Hong # |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Strength |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"| 1 Regiment 2 Battalions | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"| 2 Battalions 3 Light Companies |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); text-align: center; vertical-align: middle;"|Casualties |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: 1px dotted rgb(170, 170, 170);"|5 IIA 7 Injured | style="width: 50%; padding-left: 0.25em;"|1 IIA 10 Injured |} The June Offensive of 2008 was a surprise attack that took place shortly after the Membership Incident. Fresh NKA Recruits and Battle Hardened JG Veterans poured across the border, and the Armed Office Contingent that was stationed there, consisting of 1 platoon, was overrun almost immediately. CPT Tan Pei Hong was CO of CPU Forces - NKA, at the time and was captured. he was sent to a JG Re-Education Camp and was returned as a spy. Prolouge Main Article: Membership Incident In January 2008, NKA Spies infriltrated CPU's Propaganda Division. Though they escaped with little useful information, their exploits were dramaticized and CPU Officers were outraged. In March 2008, a SCS Raid on NKA Armanent Warehouses was rebuffed, as they did not posses a warrant. Later that month CPU Leader Shaun Seah was attacked by a heavy force of NKA and JG Militiamen. He escaped narrowly. Main Offensive A Offensive was launched on 10 May 2008. CPU Forces were immediately overrun. Only a small Armed Office Contingent under then-COL Joel Teo held them back. Most of the 21st SCS Battalion was either injured, captured, or behind enemy lines. The 2nd Training Office Battalion had been completely destroyed. LTG Benjamin Woo, Hero of CPU, was captured and officially resigned his commission. General P Kiran was behind the lines, recruiting members. Not many signed up though. The 3rd Draft Order was issued by the CPU War Council, and the 3rd Draft Battalion was to be comprised of new recruits and existing CPU Forces. Canterbug Regimental Commander was fired and replaced by COL Teo. The Anti-CPU Forces had halted along the line, short of the Leader Residence. Heavy fighting ensued, with the Canterbug Regiment taking the brunt of the horn. Remnants of the 21st made it back to the frontlines, and fought the NKA Forces from behind. Most of the Anti CPU Troops were encircled and defeated. With the NKA in full retreat, JG militiamen were stretched to the limit. Morale was low, and the troops' 1 month tour was almost up. The Tide Turns On 19th June 2008, 3 Entire Light Rifle Companies of JG deserted, and only a few platoons remained. NKA Reinforcements were on the way, but they were not fast enough. The 3rd Draft Battalion advanced upon 3 Platoons of Militia, and within days had reached JG Territory. By 24th June 2008, the troops had captured CM Chai and Justice Gang was destroyed. NKA took in most of JG's refugees, sucking in human resources and manpower. All Combat Operations officially ceased on 25th June 2008, with the CPU War Council declaring an end to martial law.